Somebody Like You With Somebody Like Me
by J. Maria
Summary: He turned her whole world upside down, and showed her the stars.  Part One of 'Nine's First Fallen Companion' series


Title: Somebody Like You With Somebody Like Me  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffyverse, Davies owns the newest bits of the Whoverse. I own the Rotlocc'd and Jameson.  
Spoilers: Post Chosen, pre Rose (slight spoilers for Torchwood series 2 Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang.)  
Characters: Dawn Summers, Ninth Doctor  
Summary: He turned her whole world upside down, and showed her the stars.  
Words: 1018  
A/N: Honestly, this is the second to last prequel. Dawn meets the Doctor.  
A/N2: the whole pronephra bit seriously came up from me looking for another word for prone.

__

Somebody Like You With Somebody Like Me

"Are you out of your mind? Goin' up against one of the only species in this cosmos that can self-replicate its genetically enhanced body armor with a little stick like that?" the tall British man scoffed at the prone form on the ground.

The creature leaning over and snuffling hungrily at her stomach reared back, its slit eyes narrowing even further. It gave a low warning growl at him, which gave the woman on the ground time to grab for her bag again. The creature shifted its weight again, giving her a little more wiggle room. She jerked her knee up sharply and pulled the stun gun out of her bag, shooting for the thing's neck.

Spittle and drool dripped out of its mouth as it convulsed at the shock of the magically amped-up stun gun. The tortured howl rippled against her ears, causing her to add her own agonized yelp to the mix. A hand clamped onto her wrist and dragged her from beneath the creature.

Blinking back tears and wincing at the pain in her knees, hips and back she pushed herself up to her feet, she looked up at the man who was pulling her along. He was pulling her along, hopping over low hedges and darting around trees.

"Wait! My sword!" she cried, looking over her shoulder to see the creature writhing on top of her bag and sword. Both were crushed to smithereens. "Crap. Buffy is so gonna kill me."

"Only if the Rotlocc'd doesn't get us first," the man joked.

"The rut locked? What the hell is that?"

"Rotlocc'd."

"What kind of demon is that? It's not in the handbook," she huffed, shoving her long hair out of her eyes. "I should know, I helped revamp it."

"Demons aren't real!" the man scoffed, pulling her through the park and down an alleyway.

"Oooh, really then what the hell is a Rotlocc'd if it isn't a freakin demon?"

"It's an alien," the man finally came to a stop in front of a - was that really a blue shed?

"An alien, sure, because demons can't be real but aliens - now that's got possibilities," she scoffed. "And why would an _alien_ try and nibble on my stomach, teach?"

"Is that attempt at biting sarcasm necessary? I did just save you, you silly little ape."

"What?" She shook her head, trying to figure out why he just called her silly and an ape.

"It was going for your kidney, not your stomach."

"Why, so I could wake up in a tub of ice?"

"Technically, yes."

"That was a joke."

"A joke with a bit of the truth. That poor Rotlocc'd was after you so it could eat your pronephra. Rotlocc'd aliens need pronephroi to stabilize the growth of their genetic body armor."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, not at all. All the silly little apes that wake up in tubs of ice - those are really people who've had their pronephra taken by a Rotlocc'd."

"Aliens aren't real."

"Says the girl who believes in demons."

She was just about to say some smart ass reply when she noticed the inside of the shed. Definitely not human, and a whole lot bigger than its outside. She raised her eyes to the ceiling and turned them in a slow circle. The man only smirked at her, leaning against his control panel.

"Obviously you hit the shed with a major mojo stick," she shrugged. She'd seen weirder. Big old portals into hell dimensions topped magic boxes any day of the week.

"It's not a shed, it's a police box. It's the Tardis."

"Tardis? Whats that, the shed's name?"

"Time and relative dimensions in space. It's a spaceship."

"And you're a spaceman?"

"In a manor of speaking."

"You're an alien."

"Yep."

"I'm finding it really hard to believe that aliens look and talk like British men in their thirties."

"Oi, I happen to like this version of myself," he frowned at her and dropped his hands into his pockets.

"Okay, you're an alien. Are you here to stop the Rotlocc'd de-alien?"

"Nope, why ruin a system that's never done anyone any real harm," he frowned harder.

"No real harm? It tried to eat me!" She cried.

"Yeah, that wasn't right. Normally they use the mind control and then later remove the memories, giving the donor false memories."

"Psychic kidney eaters?"

"Yes, try and wrap your tiny little ape brain around that."

"Dude, you seriously need to cut the ape crap down, because it's working my nerves."

"Don't dude me. I can't stand bloody American apes."

"I can't stand snotty British-esque aliens, but I've learned to cope. Now, if your peaceful psychic kidney eater -"

"Rotlocc'd."

"Whatever, has gone all 'grr argh' then that means it's either gone rogue or -"

"Some powerful psychic is controlling it."

"Jameson," she groaned. "That ass-clown has been controlling his little pack of vamps and demon underlings for the last three years, so why wouldn't he adopt the new beastie on the block. I am so staking his ass."

"Who's this Jameson?"

"He's the local mob boss for the supernatural. He was a powerful con man here in Cleveland before he was turned. Nobody has been able to get him without getting hurt or dead in the process."

"This is Cleveland?"

"Yeah, where did you think you were?" She frowned.

"Baltimore."

"Wow, you are so off target."

"So where's this Jameson located?""

"His nest is on somewhere on Peerless. But you're nuts if you think -"

"I'm going to destroy the alien technology he has in his possession."

"Huh?"

"No normal, Earth born psychic can control a Rotlocc'd with his little ape brain alone."

"So you're gonna just waltz into a nest full of vampires and demons to protect the alien that tried to eat me?" She set her hands on her hips.

"And save all humanity by association. Want to come with?"

"I don't even know you."

"I'm the Doctor. And you?"

"Dawn Summers."

"Well, then Dawn Summers, do you want to come with me to save the world?"

"If Jameson doesn't kill us, then my big sister definitely will."

"That a yes?"

"Yes."


End file.
